


(oh my love how peculiar is) our rhythm of love

by joyfulphoenix



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: AH/AU, F/M, I'll tag more later - Freeform, Music AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6653065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyfulphoenix/pseuds/joyfulphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enzo is left at the alter and Bonnie is there to pick up the pieces and helps him cope through their shared love of music. Aka a semi Wedding Singer AU that no one asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(oh my love how peculiar is) our rhythm of love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my attempt at writing a Bonenzo music AU. This is a companion piece to "(oh darling what lies beneath) these sweet melodies" but you don't have to read that in order to get this. Enjoy!

_I will be there when you're lost and found_

_Waiting for someone to take me home_

~Michael Malarkey, "The Greatest Trick I Know"

* * *

 

Music was like magic to Bonnie Bennett. It filled her entire body with a sensation that could only be described as Euphoria. Whenever everything else in her life didn't make sense, music did and it gave her a sense of comfort, sometimes even purpose. Whenever she wrote a song or sang, it'd feel like the entire world was at her fingertips and nothing could stop her. Especially when Bonnie sang. It was hard for her to describe exactly how she felt because it was something she'd only feel on stage. Her singing to the crowd, letting the rhythm of the music that her band was playing perfectly overtake her. If Heaven felt just like Bonnie did whenever she was on stage, then that would be alright with her.

  
Too bad this was her band's last night together.  
  
See Enzo St. John, lead guitar and other singer of their band, was getting married the day after and would no longer be a member of their three person band. See his fiancé wanted him to make it big with his music career and didn't think he would if he stayed in their band. So once they were married, he'd quit and pursue a solo career.  
  
At first Bonnie didn't like it one bit, not being a big fan of his fiancé Maggie in the first place. But then she realized that unfortunately Maggie had a point since Bonnie did already told her bandmates that once she was married to Jeremy she would quit music altogether and focus on her career in psychology. So she unfortunately understood it, just didn't like how Maggie gave Enzo an ultimatum like that.  
  
But that was neither here nor there, since this was their last show and in less than 24 hours Enzo St. John would no longer be her bandmate. Something tore at her stomach whenever that thought would come. But like always she ignored it and focused on performing the performance of her life in front of the pact crowd.  
  
As she sang, Bonnie turned to Enzo as he started to sing with her, their voices blending perfectly together. He smiled at her, giving her a wink before turning back to the crowd. Turning to Damon, she noticed him smiling widely at her and the crowd as he played the electric guitar, blending perfectly with their voices. As Bonnie turned to the energetic crowd, she couldn't help but wish she'd always feel this way.  
  
After two more songs and a long encore, they bowed and said their final goodbye before getting off the stage one last time as a band.  
  
"Wow, that was amazing." Bonnie exclaimed as they reached the bar.  
  
"You guys severely crushed it!" Sophie applauded from behind the bar.  
  
Bonnie over-dramatically gave her fellow bartender a bow, "Why thank you. We did, didn't we?"  
  
"Good thing my humility or lack thereof has rubbed off on you, Bon Bon." Damon replied, "Hey, Soph can you give us a round of celebratory shots?"  
  
"Sure thing." She nodded, getting three shot glasses out and began to pour vodka in them. Once she was done, Damon gave one to each of his band members before taking one himself.

Enzo groaned, holding his drink. "Damon, I thought I told you I didn't want a bachelor party."

"And I thought I told you there's no way I'm not letting my best friend have a bachelor party. Besides it's not everyday that you forever leave the glorious life of being single and get trapped in the prison called marriage."

Enzo and Bonnie both looked at each other and rolled their eyes, knowing very well Damon's opposition against marriage. He'd been more vocal it about ever since they both got engaged.

"Are we going to do this or what?" Bonnie interjected which earned her a glance from Enzo that seemed to say "thank you". She nodded before raising her glass. "To Enzo. May he have a beautiful marriage and a great career."

"To Enzo!" Damon cheered hitting his glass against his bandmates'.

"To me." Enzo replied with a huge smile as they all drank.

Slamming the glass on the dark wood, Damon wrapped an arm around Enzo's shoulder, "Now I have the rest of the night planned."

"Damon-"

The man in question raised his hand up to silence his best friend. "Uh uh. Tonight is the last night of your freedom. I am not taking no for an answer."

Enzo sighed. "Fine. I suppose I can use one more wild," he waved his hand, "harah."

"Now there's the spirit." Damon replied happily, slapping his hand on Enzo's shoulder. He turned to Bonnie. "You are more than welcome to join us."

"Yeah see you two partying with strippers before Enzo gets married, who doesn't want to see that?" Bonnie replied sarcastically.

Damon huffed. "Who said anything about strippers?" Both Bonnie and Enzo gave him a pointed look. He nodded. "Alright yes there will be strippers."

"And that's my cue to go." Bonnie said. "Make sure you two put the equipment away. If there's one scratch on my microphone I will gladly punch both of you in the throat."

Damon saluted and Enzo replied, "Yes ma'am."

She rolled her eyes before sliding off her seat and patting Enzo on the shoulder. "You nervous?"

"About tonight, since Damon's involved then yes. About tomorrow? I've never been more ready."

Bonnie couldn't help but smile at the way his eyes shined brightly as he talked about his wedding. She hoped Jeremy was as this enthusiastic when their day came.

"Good. See you in the morning. And try not to be late to your own wedding. People tend to frown on that."

"Hilarious." He said dryly.

Bonnie smirked at him and began to leave. "Have fun boys."

***  
Well, this definitely wasn't how she thought the day would go. Bonnie thought it was going to be a rough day with it being the day of the funeral of one of her best friend's father. But she thought it was going to be happier once she went to Enzo's wedding, even if she was a bridesmaid and had to wear a dress that seemed more like a torture device with the worse shade of pink. At least she was going to see a friend on one of the happiest days of his life.

However, life was a cruel bitch sometimes.

Bonnie took a deep breath before walking toward Enzo and Damon at the alter, trying to to ignore everyone's stares. The moment she met Enzo's gaze and gave him an apologetic look, she could see his heart break as his face instantly grew the saddest Bonnie had ever seen on him. Once reaching the alter, she handed him the letter that Maggie left in the room she was getting ready in.

Damon found her gaze, concern and anger both pouring off of him as they both stood beside Enzo.

"She's not coming." Was all Enzo said as he tore his gaze away from the note.

Bonnie touched his shoulder, hating that she had to be the one to give him this terrible news. "I'm so sorry Enzo."

"Screw her for not realizing that you're the best thing to ever happen to her." Damon chimed in, patting Enzo's other shoulder.

Enzo didn't look at either of them while saying, "I should tell everyone."

"I'll do that." Bonnie replied before turning to Damon. "Take him home, I'll handle the guests."

Enzo stood up straighter, "No I can handle it. You shouldn't have to do it."

"But I want to. Enzo you should go. Let me do this for you."

He gulped. "Thank you."

"It's no problem. What are friends for, right?"

***  
Bonnie sighed as she looked at her phone for the billionth time that day. Damon was supposed to call to let her know if he needed help with Enzo. The poor guy needed all the support but she wanted to make sure it was okay for him to have visitors. One thing that she was taught in her classes was that people took trauma hard, some needing time alone to let in settle in. It'd only been a few hours since the wedding was officially called off, so she wanted to give him some space.

However, it still ached at her that she was just sitting on her couch watching movies with her roommate Davina while Enzo was hurting.

"Damon still hasn't responded?" Davina asked as Bonnie placed her phone down yet again.

"Nope." She sighed again before getting up. "I need to get out. Want to go to Rousseau's with me?"

Davina thought about it for a moment before answering, "Sure. But I can't drink too much, I have big day tomorrow."

"So do I but I desperately a drink and since we finished our bottle of bourbon."

***  
"So how's Jeremy?" Davina asked as they entered the restaurant.

"He's good. Landed safely yesterday. We haven't talked that much since he's been in meetings all day."

"Who has meetings all day on a Sunday?"

Bonnie shrugged, "It's a weekend conference-" she stopped mid-sentence as she noticed Damon and Enzo sitting at the bar. "Oh no." She then headed toward them.

"Hey fellas." Bonnie said slowly, making the two men turn to greet her.

"Bonnie!" Enzo cheered loudly, letting his arms out wide. He then turned his gaze to Davina. "Davina. What a lovely surprise. Do the two of you want to join us?"

"We're playing a game." Damon said, his words swirled together.

Raising an eyebrow and folding her arms, Bonnie asked, "What game?"

"Who can get flat out drunk and forget about today's events first." Damon said.

"Yeah because that totally will end well." She said sarcastically.

"It's going well so far." Enzo noted before downing another shot. He then started to hum the song that was playing in the background. "I love this song." He offered his hand out toward her. "Bonnie Bennett would you like to dance with me?"

She stared at his hand. "I'm not sure if that's a good idea."

"Come on, you won't deny a man who was supposed to have his first dance as a married man right about now one small dance?"

She rolled her eyes then a small smile excaped her. "You're going milk that to all it's worth aren't you?"

He nodded. "Pretty much."

Bonnie laughed and took her hand in his, "Fine. Let's dance."

He smiled gleefully and led her to the dance floor and twirled her around, making her laugh some more. They continued to dance to the up beat song, laughing along the way. When it was over, instead of parting, Bonnie placed her hands on his shoulders as he put a respectable distance between them, respectively placing both hands on her waist.

"I love this song." She said as they swayed to the music.

"Me too." He smiled at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Thank you." He said. "For being there for me."

"Of course. You're my friend Enzo. I'm here if you need anything at all."

"I know. You're a good friend Bonnie Bennett."

"So are you, Enzo St. John."

***

It had been five days since Maggie left Enzo at the alter. Bonnie had visited him every day and each day he had slowly gotten past the denial stage and into the stage of drowning in alcohol. She couldnt help the worry and need to help her bandmate. So when Kol Mikaelson called to ask her for a favor, her first instinct was to say yes.

"Tell me again why you need me to do this?" Bonnie asked.

"Because you're his friend and we all know you're always the best person to talk to about these things. Which is why you're going to be a great therapist. If anyone can help Enzo out of his funk and help him write the song that Marcel needs, it's you."

She was silent.

Kol sighed. "Bonnie please help him. If he doesn't give us the song by next Friday I'm going to have to fire him. I don't want the first big thing I do in this new job to be firing someone. Especially someone that I know."

"You hardly know him."

"Yeah but you know him. He's your friend and you wouldn't just let your friend get fired from his new job, would you?"

Bonnie sighed, "I hate that you know how to play with my emotions."

"So is that a yes?"

"It's a yes."

"Phew, thank you Bon."

And so Bonnie ended up at Enzo's apartment for the fifth time that week.

"Have you picked up your guitar at all this week?" Bonnie asked, opening his curtains.

Enzo squinted his eyes, groaning, "Why? You want to have a jam session?" He deadpaned.

"No, I was just wondering since I'd thought you want to pour your feelings into your music."

"That would probably be better than drowning in whiskey." He mused, before taking a swig from his bottle.

"Have you been out at all this week?"

"Does the liquor store count?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I'm worried about you."

"Apparently you're the only one."

"That's not true."

"Oh right there's also Damon."

She sighed, "Well Marcel is worried about you. You know, your new boss. He hates to do this to you, but he really needs that new song by next Friday."

"How do you know that?"

"Well, your other new boss, Kol Mikaelson, is an old friend of mine."

"Oh right, he was your first bandmate."

"And he wants me to see if you had the chance to work on that new song. Marcel extended the deadline because of your wedding... and what happened. But he really needs it by next Friday. And you haven't been answering any of their calls."

"Yeah well I've been busy."

"Yeah busy wallowing in alcohol."

"Why'd they send you?"

"Because I'm your friend and want to help."

"And because they know if anyone could get me motivated it'd be you." He looked uncomfortable for a moment then cleared his throat. "You tend to have that affect on people."

"So I've been told." She folded her arms. "So what can I do help motivate you?"

Enzo sighed. "I'm not going to do it."

"What? Why?"

"The whole point of getting this new job with Mikaelson Media was show to show that I can make it in the music industry by myself. Maggie thought I wouldn't if I stayed in our band. But she apparently thought I wouldn't make it even as a solo artist either."

"So what you're going to give up because someone doesn't believe in you?"

"Not just someone. The one."

"I'm sorry, is this Enzo St. John because it sure as hell doesn't sound like him. You're the one who helped teach me how to stand up for myself. You've always been your number one advocate and never gave up on making a better life for yourself even when you were on the streets. Now you have a great job that can lead you into a great career and you're going to throw it all away because one lousy person mistakenly decided not to believe in you anymore?"

Enzo looked away from her. "I don't have the inspiration like I usually do."

"Enzo, you just got left at the alter a week ago."

"Thanks, I needed that reminder." He interrupted sarcastically.

"What I mean is you need time to regroup yourself and go back to how you were. Unfortunately we don't have that much time to do it, but with my help I think we can do it."

"Don't you have school, a job, and a fiancé? You have too much on your plate. You shouldn't have to do this too."

Bonnie placed her hand on top of his. "Enzo, you're my friend. I want to see you get better and succeed. You deserve it."

Enzo looked at her, face filled with so many emotions she couldn't quite detect. "Thank you."

"What are friends for?" She then stood up and offered him her hand. "Now let's get to work, shall we?"

He smiled and grabbed her hand. "We shall."


End file.
